The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus and, more particularly, to an endoscope apparatus which performs data transmission among an endoscope unit, a light source unit and a camera unit.
An endoscope apparatus which performs data transmission among an endoscope unit, a light source unit and a camera unit, thereby controlling the operation such as air feeding, water feeding, suction or a photographing has been developed. According to such an endoscope apparatus, the light source has been constructed to function as a control station, and the endoscope unit and the camera unit have been constructed to function as a controlled station. In the conventional endoscope apparatus, a light source unit requires a period of time until it starts controlling a unit by performing the check of an address of the unit. For example, when the camera is mounted on the eyepiece of the endoscope unit and the light source is controlling only the endoscope unit, the light source unit requires a period of time until it checks the address of a camera unit to identify the connection of the camera unit and then transmits an initial data to the camera unit. Accordingly, if an operator operated the camera unit before the initial data had been transmitted to the camera unit, the camera unit might operate erroneously.